L'égoïsme n'est pas si mal que ça
by Unelma
Summary: Ou quelles sont les conséquences d'un acte égoïste d'une seule personne. Alors qu'ils dinaient joyeusement dans la grande salle, la menace de Voldemort passée, Harry et les autres font soudainement face à une quinzaine d'inconnus.. " - Ilian, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? - Vous n'aviez qu'à pas entrer! " Les inconnus pâlirent. " - Oh Merlin.. Ce crétin nous a envoyé dans le passé.. "
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tous les lieux et personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling! En revanche, pour ce qui est de l'histoire et des personnages inventés, ils m'appartiennent.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous! Je débarque avec ma première fanfiction. Il s'agit donc d'un petit HPDM avec un voyage dans le temps. Ayant déjà lu des fanfictions avec la présence d'enfants du futur, et trouvant qu'il n'y en avait pas assez, je me suis lancée à mon tour! Avant de me prendre des remarques du style "c'est pas assez réaliste/cohérent", je tenais à vous informer que j'en suis bien consciente. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une fanfiction et donc que c'est mon imagination qui parle. Si certains détails vous gênent et que vous n'aimez pas l'histoire, ne la lisez pas tout simplement. A part ça, j'utilise quelques noms originaux, comme Snape (Rogue) par exemple. Dailleurs Severus Snape n'est pas mort dans cette histoire. Je reviendrais dessus plus tard, mais je vous préviens d'avance. Bref, j'ai fini de blablater! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'égoïsme n'est pas si mal que ça - Prologue**

En ce samedi ensoleillé, six familles d'amis se retrouvaient pour fêter les 1 an du petit dernier de la famille Weasley. Ils étaient en tout une petite trentaine. Des rires pouvaient se faire entendre dans tout le jardin, et bien que la plupart avaient l'air d'enfouir une profonde douleur au fond d'eux, tous essayaient de sourire. Enfin, tous sauf un. Alors que la petite fête venait de commencer, un des nombreux enfants s'était isolé, se réfugiant dans un des pièces du manoir qu'il côtoyait depuis son enfance, bien que cela ne soit pas chez lui. Avec toutes ces personnes, son absence aurait pu passer inaperçue. Seulement, en observant les enfants jouer, sa mère se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Elle s'approcha alors du petit groupe d'amis, s'adressant aux plus âgés.

- Les enfants, Ilian n'est pas avec vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais néanmoins inquiète.

Ils se regardèrent tous un petit moment, constatant qu'en effet le dit Ilian n'était pas là. Ne montrant pas son inquiétude, la jeune fille la plus âgée s'avança et lui répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulu rassurante.

- Oh, il avait un livre à me rendre alors il est partit le ranger dans notre bibliothèque. Je comptais justement le rejoindre, il vient juste de partir.

- Oh d'accord, merci, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai cru qu'il avait encore disparu je ne sais où.

La regardant s'éloigner, les enfants furent soudain pris d'inquiétude. Ilian avait effectivement disparu. La petite brune qui avait prit la parole auparavant réfléchit à toute allure, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin et de s'adresser à un garçon qui lui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

- Dis moi Gabriel, si tu devais choisir un endroit où aller dans le manoir si tu voulais être tranquille, tu choisirais quoi?

- Une de nos nombreuses chambres d'amis qui ne servent à rien? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Exactement! Et nous savons tous qu'en ce moment Ilian s'isole.. dit-elle dans un sourire triste.

Il y eut un long silence gênant, tous sachant très bien de quoi la jeune fille parlait. Au bout d'un petit moment, la brune retrouva son grand sourire et commença à marcher, incitant les autres à la suivre. Seulement un jeune homme roux l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arthur? Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse Ilian seul trop longtemps..

- Je sais, répondit-il doucement. Mais si on part tous les parents vont se demander ce qu'il se passe. Et je ne pense pas qu'emmener les plus jeunes avec nous soit une bonne idée.. rajouta-t-il en regardant les plus petits marchant derrière lui. Je reste ici avec eux, je vous fais confiance pour le reste!

- D'accord, sourit-elle. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la jeune fille lui tourna le dos, entrainant les autres avec elle, sans savoir ce qui les attendait. Arthur quand à lui entraina les plus petits dans le jardin et commença à jouer avec eux, ne sachant pas que ceux qu'il venait de quitter allaient réellement partir loin d'ici.

**_Au même moment, 20 ans auparavant.._**

A Poudlard, dans la grande salle, tout le monde mangeait et riait joyeusement. Voldemort n'était plus, le château avait été reconstruit, on leur avait laissé le temps de pleurer les morts, et maintenant ils pouvaient reprendre leur scolarité là où ils l'avaient laissée. A la table des Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley s'empiffrait -comme à son habitude- tandis que sa petite amie, Hermione Granger lui criait de manger moins vite. Harry Potter quand à lui observait ses amis, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La guerre était finie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et malgré les nombreuses pertes qu'ils avaient subit, tout le monde s'efforçait de reprendre sa petite vie comme avant. Il jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard où discutaient Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Ces quatre-là faisaient partie des quelques enfants de mangemorts à avoir changé de camp au dernier moment. Depuis, ils n'avaient adressé qu'un seul mot à Harry, un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de leur bouche dailleurs. "Merci". Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Même les légendaires querelles entre Draco et Harry avaient cessées. Cela faisait presque bizarre au Survivant, mais finalement cela n'était pas plus mal.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une étrange fumée envahit la grande salle. Les professeurs et la directrice Minerva McGonagall se levèrent, baguette en main, parés pour toute éventualité. Le silence se fit et le fumée commença à se dissiper. Quelques éclats de voix se firent entendre et on put apercevoir plusieurs silhouettes.

- Ilian, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Mais rien! s'exclama-t-il sur la défensive.

- Arrêtes, quand nous sommes arrivés tu nous a hurlé de ne pas entrer.

- Et bien.. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas entrer alors! dit-il n'ayant aucun argument valable.

La dispute allait continuer, seulement tous arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucune trace de fumée. Se rendant compte de là où ils étaient, et surtout avec qui ils étaient, les enfants et adolescents pâlirent. Les professeurs et élèves, quand à eux, les regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une quinzaine d'inconnus débarquaient on ne sait d'où ni comment dans la grande salle. La directrice allait prendre la parole pour les interroger, lorsqu'un des inconnus parla d'une voix blanche.

- Oh Merlin.. Ce crétin nous a envoyé dans le passé..

* * *

Voilà voilà! Le prologue est terminé. C'était assez court, je l'admets, mais ce n'était que le prologue! Les chapitres seront plus longs, je vous le promets. A part ça, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites moi ce qui vous avez aimé, et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé!

Biz, Unelma.


	2. 1 Présentations inattendues

**Disclaimer : **Tous les lieux et personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling! En revanche, l'histoire et les personnages inventés m'appartiennent.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, merci de suivre cette histoire et merci pour vos reviews! Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui sont enregistrés. Merci à _Camille1509_ et à _Lopoldine_. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Présentations inattendues.**

- Oh Merlin.. Ce crétin nous a envoyé dans le passé..

Il y eut un moment de flottement, chacun assimilant ce que cela voulait dire. Puis soudain tous se mirent à parler. Les professeurs étaient inquiets, les élèves se demandaient de combien de temps ils avaient remonté dans le passé et si ils avaient un lien de parenté, ne comprenant pas vraiment la gravité de la situation, tandis que les voyageurs se disputaient encore une fois, les plus âgés criant sur celui qui s'appelait Ilian, et les plus jeunes paniquant au bord des larmes. Devant toute cette agitation, Minerva McGonagall demanda le silence et prit enfin la parole.

- Jeunes gens, je vous prierais de garder votre calme, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme avant de se tourner vers les inconnus. Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard j'imagine? Bien, est-ce que parmi vous il y a des préfets?

Trois d'entre eux s'avancèrent donc, deux garçons et une fille. La directrice parla un petit moment avec eux, essayant de comprendre la situation. Personne n'entendait ce qu'ils disaient. On voyait seulement McGonagall hocher gravement la tête de temps en temps. Les voyageurs avaient cessé de se disputer, choisissant maintenant d'être soudés dans cette histoire, tandis que les élèves recommencèrent à murmurer. Les trois préfets rejoignirent leurs amis et leur rapportèrent ce qu'il s'était dit, tandis que la directrice expliqua les faits aux autres professeurs. Le silence se fit à nouveau lorsque Minerva McGonagall se leva.

- Comme vous l'avez tous entendu, ces jeunes gens nous viennent du futur, de 20 ans exactement. Il semblerait qu'ils soient les enfants de certains d'entre vous. Ils sont élèves à Poudlard et suivront donc les cours avec vous en attendant que l'on trouve une solution pour les renvoyer à leur époque. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous présenter brièvement, commençant par les plus âgés pour terminer par les plus jeunes. Et pour certaines raisons évidentes, je ne vous forcerais pas à donner votre nom en entier, rajouta-t-elle discrètement de sorte à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Il y eut quelques soupirs au sein du petit groupe. Certains se jetèrent un regard entendu et les plus âgés s'avancèrent. Le premier était un garçon assez grand. Il avait les cheveux noirs, ceux-ci lui arrivant au bas de la nuque, laissant retomber quelques mèches sur son visage, et ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur noisette.

- Thomas Frank Snape, Serpentard, 7ème année.

Il y eut un grand blanc, où la seule chose qu'on put entendre était Severus Snape en train de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. La deuxième s'empressa de venir combler ce blanc en s'avançant à son tour. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns lui arrivant au milieu du dos et ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu.

- Aelyn Maisy Higgs, Serpentard, 7ème année. Préfète-en-chef.

Ce fut le tour d'un garçon brun de s'avancer. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, et pendant une fraction de seconde on put voir un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il s'attira plusieurs regards noirs. Il lâcha alors un petit soupir et haussa légèrement les épaules comme pour dire "tant pis".

- Keith Aaron Londubat, Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet.

Le garçon qui s'avança ensuite avait des cheveux bruns, presque châtains, et ses yeux pétillants étaient de couleur noisettes. En taille, il était sûrement le plus grand du petit groupe, bien que Thomas le suivait de très près.

- Aiden Mack Nott, Serpentard, 6ème année.

Il y eut quelques regards chez les serpents. Pour le moment, excepté le petit brun auparavant, tous étaient à Serpentard. Aiden échangea sa place avec le suivant, non sans lui adresser un petit sourire au passage. Le garçon était grand, mais tout de même plus petit qu'Aiden. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et soyeux, lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert pâle.

- Gabriel Severus Malfoy, Serpentard, 6ème anée. Préfet.

Il ne resta pas bien longtemps face aux élèves, et échangea sa place avec une petite brune. Ils se firent un petit hochement de tête, discret mais que tous avaient vu tout de même, puis il ancra un instant son regard dans celui de Draco Malfoy, comme si il cherchait à lui faire passer un mit le garçon mal-à-l'aise, et il tenta de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Seulement quelque chose le troubla. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais passant son regard de Gabriel à la brune, Draco sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. La jeune fille était assez petite. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux lui arrivant au bas du dos et ses yeux étaient gris, mélangés à une pointe de vert.

- Elena Lily Potter, Serpentard, 6ème année.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer et pria Salazard pour que le regard de Gabriel ne signifie pas qu'il sortait avec une Potter. Pendant ce temps, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur le Survivant. Avec qui Harry avait-il eut une fille? Parce que visiblement, elle ne portait aucun trait de Ginny Weasley. Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit à Serpentard? Tous se posaient ces questions. Mais leur attention fut bien vite détournée par le doux visage de celle qui allait se présenter à son tour. Agacée de leurs réactions, elle se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler que cette étrange répartition n'était pas finie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant au milieu du dos, et ses yeux d'un brun étrange étaient mystérieux.

- Liv Camille Nott, Gryffondor, 5ème année.

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que les Potter qui changeaient de maison. Ce fut au tour du seul métis du groupe de s'avancer. Bien qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté, tous connaissaient déjà son prénom, l'ayant entendu auparavant. Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Cela aurait put être un physique totalement banal, mais il dégageait une aura mystérieuse qui nous poussait malgré tout à le regarder.

- Ilian Lance Zabini, Serpentard, 5ème année.

Son passage fut assez court, puisque que le prochain prenait place visiblement avec impatience. Étrangement, il souriait, comme si toute cette histoire n'avait pas d'importance. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et indisciplinés, tandis que ses eux étaient d'un vert émeraude que tous connaissaient bien. Il adressa un clin d'œil à un autre garçon du groupe, visiblement plus jeune, qui lui aussi souriait.

- James Sirius Potter, Gryffondor, 4ème année.

Il adressa un grand sourire déstabilisant à Harry Potter. Regardant la blondeur de ses cheveux, les murmures reprirent. Non, il n'était décidément pas le fils de Ginny Weasley. La prochaine était une jeune fille brune avec quelques reflets roux qui embellissaient sa tignasse, et ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu.

- Loreen Emma Weasley, Gryffondor, 4ème année.

Pour elle, la question ne se posait pas. De part ses traits de visage tous savaient qu'elle était la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ce fut au tour d'un petit brun de s'avancer. Un sourire sur le visage, c'était le garçon avec qui James avait échangé un clin d'œil auparavant. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille rappelaient immédiatement ceux du Survivant, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris orage.

- Albus Scorpius Potter, Serpentard, 3ème année.

Un autre Potter à Serpentard? Le trouble s'installait de plus en plus chez les élèves et les présentations continuèrent. Une petite brune s'avança, les cheveux lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. On voyait à ses yeux noisettes qu'elle était pleine de vie.

- Lily Rose Londubat, Gryffondor, 3ème année.

Une autre jeune fille s'avança. Ses yeux marrons reflétaient sa timidité. Ses cheveux bruns était attachés en une queue de cheval et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

- Jude Mary Nott, Serdaigle, 3ème année.

Tiens, pour une fois ce n'était ni Serpentard, ni Gryffondor. Seulement, en regardant les trois personnes qui restaient, on se doutait que Jude était la seule exception. Un des deux garçons restant s'avança. Ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur ne faisaient aucun doute sur son nom de famille, et ses yeux bleu ne l'aidaient pas.

- William Harry Weasley, Gryffondor, 1ère année.

Lorsque la dernière des filles s'avança, le petit William n'était pas encore partit, et leur ressemblance fut frappante. Ils avaient exactement les même yeux, et leur couleur de cheveux était similaire, bien que la fille avait moins de tâches de rousseur que lui.

- Eve Daphnée Weasley, Gryffondor, 1ère année.

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à se présenter. Question taille, c'était le plus petit de tous. Son visage enfantin lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il avait des cheveux blonds soyeux, rappelant ceux de Gabriel, et ses yeux verts avaient une petite pointe de gris.

- Ethan Blaise Malfoy, Gryffondor, 1ère année.

Cette dernière présentation cloua tout le monde au sol. Bon, des Potter à Serpentard, à la limite c'est passable. Mais un Malfoy à Gryffondor? Par Salazard, Draco refusait d'y croire! Alors que ceux dont les noms avaient été cités étaient en train de se remettre de leurs émotions, les voyageurs du futur prirent place à leurs tables respectives. Après quelques mots de McGonagall, le diner reprit, bien que toutes les conversations étaient centrées sur les nouveaux arrivants. Ces derniers évitaient pour le moment de se mélanger aux autres. On put dailleurs les voir tous s'échanger un regard signifiant qu'ils devaient se retrouver après.

Comme prévu, lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, les amis s'étaient retrouvés devant la salle sur demande. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé. Elena fut celle qui pénétra en premier dans la salle, suivit de très près par Gabriel. La pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent, tous la connaissaient. Il s'agissait du grand salon du Manoir Malfoy. Manoir qu'ils venaient de quitter soit dit en passant. Ils prirent tous place sur les canapés et fauteuils, comme si ils avaient déjà une place attitrée. Elena fut celle qui prit la parole en premier, s'adressant au plus petit d'entre eux.

- Ethan, sérieusement? Un Malfoy à Gryffondor? Si aucun d'entre nous n'a donné son nom entier, c'est justement pour éviter de choquer qui que ce soit.

- Je sais mais.. commença-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Avoue qu'avec Blaise comme deuxième prénom, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.. Et puis, des Potter à Serpentard, ce n'est pas courant non plus.

- Avec Lily comme deuxième prénom, je n'avais pas trop le choix, répondit-elle ne lui tirant la langue d'un geste enfantin. Et Albus lui ressemble trop.

- Bien, commença Gabriel. Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur ce qui sera dit ou non. La directrice a dit qu'ils feraient au plus vite pour nous renvoyer chez nous, mais étant donné que nous ne savons pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, ça va être dur, conclut-il en jetant un regard noir à Ilian.

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner et replia ses jambes contre son torse.

- C'est pas de ma faute.

Les autres soupirèrent, sachant très bien que têtu comme il est, il n'avouerait jamais. Leur discussion poursuivit. Il en fut conclut qu'ils ne dévoileraient pas leur identité complète, et qu'ils répondraient au moins de question possibles. Ne sachant pas ce qui les avait amené ici, Gabriel, Thomas et Aelyn furent désignés pour faire des recherches dessus. Et fidèle à elle même, la petite Loreen s'était proposée pour les aider.

Une fois leur petite réunion terminée, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur salle commune avec appréhension. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de gaffe Le moindre faux pas risquait d'avoir des conséquences énormes et des réactions auxquelles ils préféraient ne pas avoir affaire. Chacun était à présent devant l'entrée de leur salle commune, exceptée Jude qui était entrée chez les Serdaigle sans n'avoir rien à craindre. Se jetant un dernier coup d'œil, que ce soit les serpents ou les lions, ils inspirèrent un grand coup avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, qu'il est encore une fois trop court, et que j'ai coupé juste avant la rencontre avec leurs parents, mais ne me tapez pas! Le chapitre des présentations était long à écrire, et je suppose qu'il sera également long et répétitif à lire. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même! Dans le prochain chapitre, il se passera plus de choses, c'est promis! Ce sera leur rencontre avec leurs parents, donc après ça l'histoire pourra réellement commencer.

Au fait, je sais que lorsqu'il y a trop de personnages inventés j'ai tendance à me perdre. Alors est-ce que vous voulez que je mette un récapitulatif au début du chapitre prochain?

Biz, Unelma.


End file.
